


(Almost) Everything About You

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, Drabble I wrote at 2 AM, F/F, Inspired by my love / hate relationship with fans, Nicole Haught is in love with Waverly Earp that's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Nicole Haught loves every single thing about Waverly Earp. Her voice, her jokes, her laughter, her intensity and bravery and fear, her vulnerabilities and sadness and everything in between. Her food choices, fashion style, excitement towards sappy rom-coms and affliction towards black coffee. She loves everything about her- except the fact that she sleeps with a fan on.





	(Almost) Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months but only just got around to writing it, and I'm kind of amazed because I churned it out without stopping in less than an hour? Not sure why it took me so long but once it finally started flowing, oh did it flow. Domestic Wayhaught is something we can all use in our lives, and I'm always eager to read and write about it.

    Nicole Haught loves every single thing about Waverly Earp. Her voice, her jokes, her laughter, her intensity and bravery and fear, her vulnerabilities and sadness and everything in between. Her food choices (sweet and sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter, the weirdest combination she’s ever heard but she doesn’t judge), fashion style (oh, how Waves loves her crop tops), excitement towards sappy rom-coms and affliction towards black coffee (she needs extra cream, extra sugar, and extra cinnamon in every latte, regardless of the day or time). She loves how neat she keeps her bathroom, how she always wears slippers around the house at night but walks barefoot across the hardwood in the day, how everything is organized in her bedroom except the top of her dresser, necklaces and bracelets strewn about with the occasional stray sticky note on top, either covered with last minute information about a revenant or a love note from Nicole (and sometimes a grocery list from Wynonna). Nicole wastes no time telling Waverly how she feels about her, how much she absolutely adores her and would do anything for her, and how Waverly reciprocates- slow deep kisses, roaming hands, tongue on the inside of her thigh in just the right way- is beautiful and only intensifies her feelings. Nicole loves every single possible thing about Waverly, she really does-  _ except  _ the fact that she sleeps with a fan on.

    When it’s hot out, Nicole gets it. The homestead doesn’t have air conditioning and the summer months are brutal, so the multiple fans and portable AC are more than necessary. But early on in their relationship, Nicole learns that Waverly needs noise to sleep. Some nights she puts on rain sounds she had discovered on some obscure ASMR playlist, sometimes it’s the sound of crickets or a distant train or even just white noise. Whatever it is, it makes Nicole uneasy and impatient and slightly twitchy- basically just the exact opposite of the effect the noise has on Waverly.

She doesn’t understand why the smaller girl can’t just lay in silence. Purgatory’s a quiet town for the most part and that’s one of the things that called her there when she was looking for a new job in a new place. The availability of quiet nights under starry skies, the only sound the occasional owl or the wind through the trees or even an animal stepping on a branch was- and is- appealing to Nicole. It’s more than enough to lull her to sleep when she’s alone, and she doesn’t realize how much she appreciates that silence t until she’s been listening to the whirring of Waverly’s fan for two hours straight.

Waverly is fast asleep against Nicole’s chest, hand loose on her thigh, and the moonlight creeping through the curtains illuminates her face ever so slightly. It’s a beautiful sight and Nicole thinks she could stay here forever, is reminded that yes, she is lucky enough to have this and if anyone tried to take it away from her she’d fight like hell. But then she hears that god awful fan and she just wants to bury her face into her pillow, throw the covers off the bed and fling the fan out of the window

One time, Nicole tries to shut it off. She sneaks out of bed after Waverly’s drifted asleep, slipping out of her grasp- she holds onto her tight when she sleeps and  _ that _ , she does find adorable. She tiptoes across the room until she reaches the window and can flick the switch off. She heads to the bathroom after, needing a sip of water, and when she’s back Waverly’s up, fiddling with the lever until the motor churns back on.

    “The fan turned off,” Waverly says groggily, voice coated in drowsiness. “Must have been a power outage or something. Happens sometimes.” After a telling pause from Nicole that she doesn’t pick up on, she urges, “come back to bed, baby.”

Nicole can’t fight her, doesn’t know how to because it’s been three months and at this point she should have told her, should’ve mentioned something about how she kinda sorta maybe really loathes that fan, because now what can she do? 

Of course, there are times she forgets about it. When they’re stumbling into the room after a long day at work and Waverly’s tugging on her belt and kissing her jaw it’s easy to overlook. How couldn’t she be distracted by those smooth hands on her waist, that familiar feeling of lips on her chest easing her to climax? But after the lights have lowered and the love has been made and sleep is inevitable, the humming of Waverly’s voice is much preferable to the humming of the fan.

It’s only after they’ve had their first fight, when Nicole’s face aches from the pressure of her tears and she knows Waverly’s probably feeling the same, that she notices. She’s lying in bed-  _ alone _ , that’s something she hasn’t been in a while and it feels unfamiliar all by itself- and she’s comfortable, not relaxed but her body has no complaints as she’s wrapped in blankets and resting her head against her pillow. It’s only when her eyes close and she seeks the familiar space of yearning before sleep that she realizes- she needs Waverly close, needs to hold onto her and kiss the back of her neck and inhale her scent with every breath she takes, and she needs that  _ goddamn awful fan _ because the room is just not quite right without it.

That’s the moment when it dawns on Nicole, that she loves Waverly Earp. When the unbearable goes from not only being bearable but desired, she knows there’s been a change in her heart that’s deeper than just a crush, deeper than a simple girlfriend because no one,  _ no one  _ has been able to get to her the way Waverly has. No one’s been able to change her the way Waverly has- for the better, of course- and that’s when she knows she can’t be without her, needs her and her cinnamon coffees and mussed morning hair and even her cricket noises or fan. Because these are all things that make her  _ her _ , and oh, she really would do anything for her.

Nicole tells her this the next day. Tells her how much she needs her, how sorry she is and how she never wants to have to fight with her because when she’s away the world doesn’t feel quite right. When Waverly forgives her and brings her into a hug, arms lithe around her shoulders, she knows she’s home. She can’t wait until the workday is over, when she can slip out of her uniform and into Waverly’s sheets, at ease with everything- and definitely  _ everyone _ \- surrounding her, even that fan. That’s how she knows,  _ really knows _ , that she’s found where she’s meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr under the same username and send me prompts / cry over how pure these two are.


End file.
